Cabo Sounion
by Lein Eorin
Summary: El día que cambio radicalmente la vida de los gemelos... tan solo fue una confesión...


**Cabo sounion**

El sol iluminaba la tarde y el ocaso comenzaba a caer. El mismo mar parecía brillar, tal paisaje que Saga solía admirar mientras vigilaba atento el mar, solía sentarse en la misma roca a mirarlo, el viento comenzaba a soplar con intensidad y el mar comenzaba a elevar sus olas levemente….

- sabia que estarías aquí – susurro una voz tras de el  
- me agrada este lugar…después de todo tu tienes la culpa de eso  
- ¿así?  
- Si...aun recuerdo que tu fuiste quien me trajo aquí cuando éramos pequeños…cuando todo era paz – dijo Saga mientras se paraba de la roca y volteaba a ver al recién llegado  
- Si, es nuestro lugar – dijo mientras salía de las sombras, aquella imagen…aquella imagen que era prácticamente la suya, Saga sonrió levemente  
- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Kanon?  
- He venido a hablar contigo…sabes...últimamente no hemos hablado mucho – dijo mientras sonreía muy seguro de si mismo  
- Y últimamente te has comportado extraño...ahora si piensas decirme ¿que te traes?  
- Si…escucha...esto no será fácil, pero necesito decírtelo, eres mi hermano, mi sangre, se que tu compartirás mis ideales  
- Siempre los hemos compartido, desde chicos, mis ideales son los tuyos, así como esta armadura – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su hermano con la armadura de géminis colocada

- Si, esta armadura…nos a causando disgustos – Kanon observaba como la armadura brillaba con mucha intensidad...casi como un sol  
- ¿¿Aun sigues con eso? No importa si la tengo yo o tu, de todos modos sin ti, yo no puedo controlarla, es de ambos Kanon – Saga se puso frente a frente con su hermano, una columna les daba sombra y ambos se miraban fijamente  
- Tu y tus ideales Saga, esos ideales, esta armadura he incluso la misma Athena se han empeñado en separarnos – Kanon separo la mirada y observo el mar  
- ¿Qué dices? – Saga buscaba su mirada, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no veía aquellos ojos agradables de su hermano, aquella mirada semejante a la suya que en tiempos pasados le hacia sentir bien  
- Si Saga , desde que esa armadura se interpuso en nuestras vidas, desde que Athena estuvo en tus ojos…en tus ideales...tus creencias, nos distanciamos, desde que llegamos a este lugar, a este santuario todos se han empeñado en dividirnos- Kanon dio unos pasos para atrás  
- Eso no es cierto Kanon y lo sabes, si nos hemos separado no a sido mas que nuestra culpa, pero este es un buen momento para volver a comenzar…¿acaso no ves que tu y yo somos uno, tu y yo debemos estar unidos…somos gemelos...eres mi familia – Saga camino hacia el y poso sus manos en sus hombros mirándolo fijamente, esperando alguna reacción

- Por eso mismo debemos estar unidos…escúchame Saga únete a mi, juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas – Kanon quito las manos de su hermano de sus hombros y volteo a mirarlo fijamente  
- ¡¡esa mirada! ¿Qué ha pasado con la mirada de Kanon? ¡ya no es…calida! - pensando  
- escúchame saga, únete a mi y conquistaremos juntos esta tierra  
- ¿QUE? – Saga se hizo unos cuantos pasos para atrás sin dejar de mirarlo horrorizado, como si viese a un monstruo  
- "Saga… ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? Soy...tu hermano..." – pensando – con nuestro poder, podremos acabar con Athena ahora que es una niña, tomaremos también la vida del patriarca y mandaremos en este santuario…y acabaremos con cualquier caballero que se rebele…- sonrió maléficamente mientras seguía viendo a su hermano, de cierta forma sentía un dolor muy profundo al ver la expresión de Saga en el rostro

- ¿Cómo te atreves a proponerme eso?..yo soy un caballero que sirve a Athena y tu también Kanon…por eso estamos aquí para defenderla, ese era nuestro ideal… ¿ya no lo recuerdas?  
- Ese es tu ideal saga...mis planes son otros...somos simples huérfanos, si los dioses nos dieron este poder ¿Por qué no usarlo para nuestro beneficio? Desde que supiste de Athena….siempre la amaste mas a ella  
- Por que Athena es toda paz...mírame Kanon - Saga lo sujeto por los brazos y lo miro suplicante – deja ya esas tontas ideas…retráctate hermano, tu no puedes ser un traidor  
- No me retractare…eres mi sangre Saga, mi gemelo, no puedes dejarme solo…tu…lo prometiste – Kanon lo empujo levemente mientras lo miraba enérgicamente  
- Pero Kanon…yo siempre te cuidare…es por eso…que no puedo permitir que te rebeles a un dios…no sabes lo que te harán pagar si te descubren – Saga no dejo de mirarlo

Mientras la mirada de Kanon se volvía más y más agresiva, la de Saga se volvía mas y mas vacía, siempre había sido así, Kanon el que llevaba los sentimientos, y Saga el retraído…juntos siempre se complementaban…Pero ahora…Ahora ya no quedaba nada…

- vamos a tomar todo lo que jamás tuvimos Saga, eso es justo únete a mi – estiro su mano  
- no Kanon…jamás…podrás ser mi hermano pero con esas actitudes, estas deshonrando a nuestra familia…nuestro honor… ¿de quien has sacado esas entupidas ideas? – dijo Saga quien bajo la mirada  
- ¡de ti!…mírame bien Saga, mírame a los ojos…tu eres tan perverso como yo, cuando me miras, te miras a un espejo…tus planes son mis planes, estas ideas no son mas que un reflejo de las tuyas  
- eso no es cierto yo le soy fiel a Athena, jamás permitiría que tu…-titubeo en decirlo pues sabia que su gemelo tenia razón, después de todo se conocían de pies a cabeza, le volteo un puñetazo certero al rostro, el impacto fue tal que Kanon golpeó con fuerza uno de los pilares

- mírate bien Saga debajo de ese rostro de ángel y esa actitud bondadosa y amorosa, piensa, sabes que dentro de ti hay algo mas, algo perverso, algo maligno y muy frió…no niegues tu naturaleza hermano, no niegues tu sangre…somos semi dioses Saga…juntos podríamos tener el mundo a nuestros pies- dijo Kanon con la voz atorada…  
- no Kanon…jamás…me das asco, me avergüenzas – dijo con la voz totalmente destrozada, y su espíritu ya quebrantado pero gritándolo al viento con mucho dolor a la vez  
- ¿asco?…¡asco!…¡no Saga!…- Kanon agacho la mirada, no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas pero luego volteo a verlo con mas odio aun  
- si tu te atreves a tocar a Athena yo… - Saga apretó sus puños  
- ¿TU QUE?...ERES UN IDIOTA – le grito y luego regreso el puñetazo que Saga recibió haciéndolo caer al suelo

- esto se acabo…eres un traidor Kanon…y yo jamás podría querer a un traidor…lo único que mereces…es mi desprecio- titubeo un poco – mi odio – dijo en voz lenta mientras se levantaba  
- tu odio…- Kanon se sintió destrozado después de esas palabras

¿Cómo era posible que su única compañía...La única persona que se preocupaba por el cuando enfermaba, el único que cuidaba de sus heridas al pelear…el único que lo recibía calidamente a pesar de todo…Lo rechazara… ¿Cómo es que Saga lo odiaba?

- basta…tu eres un traidor – lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, tan fuerte que el aire se le escapo y escupió sangre, miro a Saga desde el suelo, el se encontraba a sus pies, Saga lo miro con ira, y después…después la vista se le nublo lentamente hasta caer inconsciente…

Al despertar ya hacia tras los barrotes, el agua lo había despertado… ¿El agua? Miro lentamente los barrotes de los que se sujeto para levantarse, al abrir bien los ojos, se percato que era la cárcel de cabo sounion…aquella que Athena usaba para castigar a sus enemigos…y frente a el Saga estaba parado observándolo fijamente… ¿habría sido su coraje...o el dolor de Kanon…el responsable de este encarcelamiento?

- lo siento Kanon…pero ahí te quedaras, ahí estarás hasta que tu mente sucia quede limpia – Saga lo miro mientras se hacia para atrás  
- Saga…eres mi sangre, libérame... ahora – dijo Kanon con furia, sujeto los barrotes con tanta fuerza que lastimo sus manos, la sangre comenzó a caer de ellas  
- muere con el poco honor que te queda…acepta tu destino…Kanon  
- soy lo único que tienes Saga…le grito mientras sacudía los barrotes  
- entonces…me quedare solo – Saga le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar  
- Saga eres mi sangre…no puedes odiarme de la noche a la mañana…no puedes olvidar el lazo que nos une

- cállate Kanon…muere como el traidor que eres – siguió caminando escuchando los gritos de su hermano  
- como quieras Saga…esto me comprueba que en realidad eres pura maldad…eres casi tan perverso como yo jajaja  
- y tan vació…como tu – los ojos de Saga derramaron lagrimas crudas mientras se alejaba, el aire comenzaba a soplar y la marea a subir…pronto Kanon comenzó a comprender que ese seria su fin…

- Saga...no puedes odiarme…soy…tu hermano – Kanon cayo arrodillas en la celda y golpeo el piso comenzando a llorar…- tan solo…

Saga continuo caminando hasta llegar a cabo sounion, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas en la punta, donde ambos se sentaba a platicar en tiempos pasados...sentía tanto dolor

- ¿Cómo pude haber dejado ahí a mi hermano? – se levanto y estuvo a punto de correr a sacarlo cuando se detuvo…  
- es la mejor manera…si lo saco, se lastimara así mismo y Athena, es mejor que este ahí, así los dioses no lo herirán…no lo harán sufrir mas…es mejor morir así que por la furia de Athena – cayo de nuevo al suelo y no pudo evitar ver al mar

- Kanon…perdóname – Saga se quedo hincado al ver como el sol desaprecio dejando tanto a Kanon como a el en la penumbra…

Se quedo a escuchar los gritos desesperados de Kanon pidiendo sacarlo, se quedo a escucharlo sufrir, escucharlo humillarse…se quedo por que sabia que era el mejor castigo que podría darse, pues quería a Kanon por ser el único que lo entendía y al final cayo en cuenta que ambos eran la misma maldad…

Cuando el ultimo grito se esfumo, cuando creyó que Kanon había muerto… Dio un respiro y sintió una gran felicidad que lo asusto, fue ahí, la primera vez que disfruto el sufrimiento de alguien…de su dolor…fue ahí…ese día… Que Ares ocupo su mente para ya no salir…

- mirando a el mar…- dijo con voz corta y seca – mirando tan de cerca el enemigo… no puedes evitar…ser el…jajajjaa….


End file.
